


Finally Happy Ending

by Intezari



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Age Difference, Aman is sweetheart, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Characters age is different than original, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gay Marriage is Legal, Happy Ending, Kartik is sweetheart too, Loneliness, M/M, No Homophobia, Other, Sad and Happy, it will get better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intezari/pseuds/Intezari
Summary: When they meet again after 2 Years.Will there be Finally Happy Ending for their love story?....P.S - Please give it a try!!
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 20





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone back to writing again.....Let's just hope You will enjoy the story.  
> Please leave suggestions for improvement.  
> and sorry for Mistakes!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone back to writing again.....Let's just hope You will enjoy the story.  
> Please leave suggestions for improvement.  
> and sorry for Mistakes!!!

Greetings Mr Kartik Singh,  
You have been invited to the reunion party for batch 20XX. It has been more than 4 years since we all met. Let's all meet at this reunion so that we can cherish the presence of each other with great joy and also you can share your great experiences with our new fresh batches.  
You are kindly requested to join us in this reunion on 15th Jan 20XX at our college ground.  
We look forward to having you there.  
Please fill the form attached below just so we know that you will be there.  
Best Regards,  
XYZ College.

Whenever someone mentions the name of XYZ College first thing Kartik remembers is Aman Tripathi and his beautiful, irresistible lovely 'eyes' which made every person of the class fall for them..... Or maybe it was that radiant smile that made Kartik fall in love with him which made him as he was on cloud nine giving the feeling of being home or that was what he thought.  
He reads the mail again contemplating if he should go or not.  
'Well, Devika will definitely make him go with her.' Kartik thought. And that moment his phone buzzed signalling he got the text. Kartik looked at the phone and the text was from none other than Devika saying  
"You are coming and there are no excuses coz I have booked the flight just fill the form"  
'Well, that leaves me no option' Kartik thought and chuckles.  
Aman Tripathi was Kartik's Chemistry teacher in his Bsc Microbiology course. Chemistry Kartik's least favorite subject yet that person made him pro maybe it was due to Kartik's crush which made him do that or it was genuinely easy it was just the teaching method.  
Kartik fills the form informing that he is coming to the reunion informing he is coming. He looks out of the window thinking of the time when he has said his final goodbye to Aman.

\----------2 years ago---------

"We cannot Kartik... I cannot..." Aman sobbed while keeping his head low. "I have completed my degree anyway and it's okay if college won't let sit me in placement like I don't care with my grades I can get any job," Kartik says while cupping Aman's face. "Don't you understand this Kartik they are not giving you your character certificate....." Aman exclaims while removing Kartik's hand from his face. "Then just leave it I don't care....the only thing I want is you... I want you my life nothing else" Kartik says. "But I don't... No, I cannot do this" Aman says and rubbed his eyes. "Please Aman don't do this...if we end it now there will be no future which we have planned" Kartik says while trying to hold Aman's hand. " I cannot make a future by destroying yours they told me to quit the job and leave the city which I will do if it makes your future secure" Aman says while picking up the files. "I cannot imagine the future without you, Aman..." Kartik was saying, Aman, interrupts him and says "Start imagining then."  
\--------------------------------------------

That was the last conversation Kartik had with him after that Aman left the college without saying any goodbye students asked about him to college authority but they informed him that he has been fired because he was not able to do his work properly. Everyone knew that it must not be the reason but no one wants to question them, after all, they are the authorities everything is in their hands. No one knows where he went.  
As if Aman Tripathi.....that name has vanished into thin air.  
Until now Kartik was never able to find out who gave the information to the college authority about his and Aman's relationship because only Devika knew about this and she was the main shipper of there pair. But after Aman left Kartik tried to find out about him for a year and a half but all he got the Aman Tripathi which are the ones who he was not looking for.  
Kartik sighs and starts to type his leave letter as he needed to give his boss for the trip to Delhi.

\--------- Time skip ---------

"Welcome back to India love" Devika cheers as soon as she sees Kartik coming out after collecting his luggage. He smiles and engulfed her in his hug. "I missed you, bro," Kartik says. "Me too...who you to leave India" Devika hits his chest lightly. "You know I had too," Kartik says and lowers his head. "Okay leave all the sad memories and focus on you... you got all rich and all...." Devika says and drags him out of the airport. "It's nothing like that I am taking my opportunity at the right time," Kartik replies while sitting in a cab booked by Devika. "Excited for the reunion," Devika asks. "I was going to come bro you had booked the tickets that's why I came," Kartik says while playing with the ring which he wears in his thumb. "Yeah I know," Devika says and pats his thigh.  
Devika remembers the smile which Kartik use to always give when he was there in his life always following him around like a puppy. Even Devika tired to find out about him even after Kartik gave up and went to London where this man has gone but she only got to know that he was from Allahabad well Kartik that's it.  
"Did you tried to find him?" Devika asks. "Yeah, I did..." Kartik says and sighs. The way Kartik sighs Devika understood that he doesn't want to talk about Aman Tripathi.  
"We have reached Ma'am " Driver says breaking the silence which was set after the name of Aman Tripathi.  
Devika pays for the cab and Kartik gets his bags and looks at the apartment in front of him. "Wow you got some grand house Devi," Kartik says. Devika smiles "Its all just hard work you know that come on let's go" Devika pulls him into the house.  
"Ravi has gone for his course he will be back next week" Devika informs while switching on the lights. "What course" Kartik inquired while looking around. "Just some office training....why don't you get fresh I will heat up dinner..." Devika asks and informs him of his bedroom at the right corner.  
While going towards the bedroom he looks at photo frames that were hung on the Opposite wall. Kartik could see all sort of pictures right from their college to the last day of there trip. Trip to the Allahbad where they went to find out about Aman. But that one picture took his attention where Kartik Devika Ravi and Him were standing oh so bright smile.  
"Go get fresh," Devika says startling Kartik.  
Kartik looks at her and went to his assigned bedroom thinking about the time when that picture was clicked.  
The day when had said their first I love you's.  
The day when Kartik had finally felt that he is HOME.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was exciting like you guys are excited for their journey!!  
> Let's meet again soon!!  
> And yes the names of chapter will be the songs which I listened to while writing.  
> So here  
> Falling by Harry styles


	2. My Immortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone Thanks for the support!!  
> I hope you like this chapter too.  
> Song : My Immortal by Evanescence  
> Sorry for the mistakes.

Shining lights, a big banquet with beautiful decoration and light piano music in the background.  
"They have done pretty well don't you think" Devika states. "Yeah" Kartik nods at that. "See it would be a good decision to come here" Devika concludes. "Now that we are here we have to say that...duh.." Kartik says with a bored voice and fixing his tie. "Yeah yeah...and it is not crooked for your information," Devika says and swats Kartik's hand from his tie. "I only have the habit of suit bro, not this three-piece thing...." Kartik replies with a pout. "Come let's see if we can find any familiar faces," Devika says and drags him inside the banquet. "Woaaaaaaaaaah look Mr Joykill is here too," Devika says while pointing to Professor Shan their Biotechnology teacher who always use to extend the classes. Kartik looks in a pointed direction and laughs at that nickname because it was always him who has this honors to give nicknames to the teacher. "Come on let's greet him," Devika says with mischievous eyes. "No no no...I am not into this you please go ahead" Kartik says. "Man you are boring...now you use to be so fun pehle," Devika says "Okay I will go then and try to talk okay" She adds and drifts off to the mission to annoy Mr Joy-kill. Kartik laughs at her for this even after growing up she is still the same. He looks around trying to find someone he knows since all the other sections have come too so he was trying to find someone from his class. 'Maybe I should take a walk' Kartik thought went towards the college. He decided to visit the classroom where all his memories of his Aman lies. He remembers the first time when Aman came to class to teach them. 

\--------------- 7 years ago ---------------------

This common classroom setting of the first year talking to the person next to them trying to make new friends and Kartik waiting for his best friend Devika to show up. These have been best friends since forever like they have been together since their Mom's introduced them to each other. Well, let's keep that story for another time let's focus on the main Hero.  
As Kartik is waiting for Devika to show calling her many times and when she arrives a sense of relief washes over Kartik. " Where were you, idiot!!!" Kartik whisper shouts. "Bro bus was late there was a huge amount of traffic" Devika explaining while trying to clam down her nerves. "That's why I was telling you to leave early but you never listen," Kartik says while fanning her as she was feeling hot because of all the running. "I have reached na chill now," Devika says smirks at him. "Whatever," Kartik says and starts to check the timetable as he had clicked a picture while coming to class. "Eww..." Kartik grimaces. "What..." Devika asks while looking around seeing the new faces. "The first lecture is Chemistry bro...." Kartik whines. Devika laughs at him since she knows how much this guy hates the subject right from his bottom of the heart. "We don't know the teacher yet love let's expect something good at least here," Devika says trying to encourage the disheartened guy beside her. "Nothing can good out this subject only I know how I have passed this subject," Kartik says and sighs. Devika laughs at that she remembers during boards Kartik was very frustrated of this subject that he was ready to bribe the question paper checker with 100 rupee note to pass him by putting in his answer well It's a good thing that he has not done that and somehow he managed to pass, only because of that subject his percentage got low or else he would have been in toppers list. "Don't laugh okay..." Kartik says irritatingly and adds "You won't understand how much crises this guy has in his life have to face every day and this subject is just another one to add it if it wouldn't have been my love to Bacteria and viruses I wouldn't have taken this course also." "Yeah yeah, let's focus on this new start you never know what can happen," Devika says dreamily. Kartik looks at her with his signature poker face and looks towards the door as someone was coming and the teacher was just how Kartik had expected big glasses boring expression on his face and is ready to give to marks in minus in papers at any time. "See this is what I had expected even his name is boring Aman Tripathi...you cannot expect more than that from Chemistry!!!" Kartik whispers to Devika. Devika looks at the teacher standing "I don't think he is the teacher who is going to teach us because there was someone else who was being called Aman downstairs when I was coming" she adds and right on that queue someone enters "Sir..." A new person says. At that Kartik eyes sets on this new person wearing a checks shirt and brown pants looking all neat and clean. "sorry for this but, this is not your class I will be teaching this section I guess you have mistaken," New person says. "Ohhh I didn't realize...it's your class Aman... Sorry for that" Big spectacle teacher says and pats 'AMAN'S' back and leaves. Everyone was quite trying to understand what is exactly happening.  
Aman looks towards the class keeping his books on the podium and gives a warm smile towards the class. "Hello everyone sorry for that mistake I am Aman Tripathi and I will be teaching Chemistry to your class let's hope we will have fun just like how amazing and fun this subject is," Aman Tripathi THE Chemistry teacher says while giving his oh so vibrant and beautiful smile. Kartik doesn't know about anyone else but he can say that he has fallen in love... In love with that enchanting and gorgeous smile of Aman Tripathi who is his Teacher and he is going to have a really hard time because of that.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kartik still remembers the way Aman has started the class by asking who does not like this subject and he promised those in that list Kartik was there too that they are going to love that subject at the end and guess what he kept his promise about that but he didn't keep his promise with Kartik that they are going to be together forever. Kartik sighs at that and decides to roam around more on college premises. "What are you doing here" Someone from behind. Kartik didn't have to guess because he the reason why Aman had to choose and leave Kartik behind. Kartik turns around and greets "Hello, Mr Singh.." in a firm voice. "You are still angry about that..." Mr Singh college principal and his father states. Kartik doesn't reply to that. He understands now why Aman must have taken that decision but he not ready to accept that fact that even if the homophobia is not there anymore but the relationship they had is still taboo. "I am glad you came to this function after all you are the star of the student of our college," Mr Singh says and pats his shoulder. "At least one of us is glad about something," Kartik says. Mr Singh frowns at that but decides to ignore it and say "I am really sorry Kartik for what had happened.... at least come home...your Mom would never wanted to this happen" Mr Singh was saying but Kartik interrupts and says angrily "Home......where the boy's own father beats him when he is not good enough...when a boy's own father gave him depression just because the father was not able to cope up his loneliness after the death of his wife... let's just not go there Sir and Mom would never wanted that her husband and her kids's own father beats him for the sake of this society so please let's not talk about it" with that Kartik takes his leave. "One more thing Nice to see you sir" and Kartik leaves with that deciding that he leaving this party right now.  
He starts to search Devika to at least inform her that he is going home someone calls him again "Hey kartik..." He looks in direction of voice and recognize the person Arjun Sharma one his close friend during college time. Kartik decide to keep his irritation on Mr Singh at side focus on greeting his old friend. "Bro..." Kartik says and hugs him. "How are you!!" Arjun ask enthusiastically. "I am fine bro Everything is fine" kartik answers. "Wow it has been 2 years like I always use to get your information from Devika It's like you have formed this protection and didn't want to meet anyone" Arjun says. "No no it was nothing like that it's just I got busy in this research project...so that's why..." Kartik chuckles. "From your project I read ha article about it... Mr. Miracle man..." Arjun teases Kartik with the name article has given because big his research for Cancer treatment giving 100% results of recovery. "It is nothing like that...." Kartik says and laughs. "Nice you guys met ha finally..." Devika says happily. Kartik smiles at her. "Let's sit and talk na" Devika says to the boys. "Who told you to greet each and every teacher out there" Arjun says and starts to mimic her how she was greeting everyone. Kartik laughs at that 'These two are still same' he thought and finds a table for them to sit. "Yeah we were talking about research" Arjun says. "What's there to talk...it just happen bro and I am glad it's working" Kartik says. "You know even Aman Sir is proud on you" Arjun says and laughs. "Wait what..." Devika says and looks at Kartik. "Aman Sir is proud on you because of this research what's with you guys expression" Arjun asks. "You met Aman" Kartik asks finally registering the fact that someone has met him. "Yeah oh right no one knows where he he is right well...like last week only i met him in Kota accidentally!!" He laughs at that continues "He is there all these days" Arjun says as a fact and adds "Well i am from Kota right so..."  
"How is he... What is he doing there like since when he is there kya kar raha hai wo waha" Kartik asks desperately. Even Devika was as curious as Kartik that after all this years where is this Aman Tripathi the guys who left the Traces on kartik which can never be removed. "Calm calm down...i don't know much like we just had Chai and he was in hurry so was not able to talk to him much." "Is there a way to contact him...like anything mail number anything.." Kartik ask pleadingly. "What happen bro like why are you so desperate about this.. everything okay like I know he vanished all of the sudden but..." Arjun asks with concern. "Just answer damn it...." Kartik shouts. Arjun looks horrified like why is he getting yelled. "Calm down Kartik you go.... I will get the information" Devika says and pushes Kartik from the table. Kartik leaves the banquet. "Sorry for that Bro....you know Aman was his favorite and all the sudden he disappeared so he was very concerned about what exactly happened...so can you please give some information about him" Devika asks and apologizes."Yeah right they both were each others favorite" Arjun says and informs. "I don't have any information like I said he was hurry so we like met and talked so I just mentioned about Kartik and he just said he is proud on him and with that he was gone but yeah I can say that he is there like living there." "Thanks a lot this will help a lot to us and again sorry from that guy..." Devika says and takes her leave.  
"What happened what did he said...is there way to contact..." kartik asks hurriedly. "First of all please calm down and No he doesn't have anything but he said he is Kota that's for sure" Devika answers trying her best to calm down her best friend. "How can you tell me to calm down Devi that guy has taken my soul with him... I cannot forget him...he was all I had... He was....his presence still lingers here" Kartik replies sorrowfully and points his chest. He sobs "He still has all of me bro...and time cannot erase that time we had together" and hugs her. Devika cries at that and hugs him tighter. "Go..." Kartik looks at her. "Go and hold his hand promising that you will never leave it again" Devika says. Kartik takes phone out and dials his boss letting him know that he won't be back anytime soon and cancels his flight. Kartik smiles with tears in his eyes also with determination that this time they will be together no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter!!  
> Please let me know if you likes the chapter!!  
> And Yes Aman will be coming in next chapter!!  
> Thanks Again!!


	3. Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone this will be really short chapter so please forgive me!!  
> And sorry in advance!!!  
> And sorry for the mistakes.

Kartik remembers the time when he had a really hard time convincing Aman that everything is fair in love and war and Kartik loves Aman more than anything. Since the day he has seen Aman introducing himself as his Chemistry teacher he is not able to stop himself to fall for him. The way Aman frowns while concentrating on any problem or the way he blushes every time when someone praises him or the way his eyes shines when he is teaching chemistry.   
Aman literally uses to give hours of lecture to Kartik when he confessed to him about his feelings in his third semester that this is just an attraction that's all.   
But of course, in the last Kartik won by showing how he matters to him.   
When Aman lost his whole family in a car accident he was beyond devastated Kartik remembered that the shine Aman had in his eyes was gone....but of course, Kartik supported him so much that Aman recovered from that trauma very soon. When Aman asked finally Why...Why Kartik is doing so much for him he just replied "Just like your Chemistry some questions don't have reasons" and Yeah that's how Aman fell in Love with Kartik Singh the guy who was as much as broken as Aman but together with Aman he was complete just as much Aman was complete with Kartik. The bond they had together was beyond any measures.  
Kartik smiles at his lover for whom he is ready to do anything even leaving everything behind just to be with him.  
"Sir next stop is Kota bus station" Conductor informs Kartik.   
He nods and thanks to him.  
The only information Kartik got about Aman is that Arjun has seen him in the famous Kachori shop.  
'Maybe I should first go to that shop' Kartik thought while texting Devika that he has reached safely.   
Kartik looks and asks around about the shop and one of the rickshaw drivers tells him that he will take him there because it's far from the bus station. Kartik thanks the driver when they reached the destination. He looks around seeing lots of students there as Kota is famous for competitive exams so seeing students everywhere are common here.  
He looks around after he doesn't know when Aman comes here and where he even lives he doesn't know anything about him maybe the shop owner must be knowing so he takes his wallet out where under the transparent sheet he still has a photo of Aman his passport-sized photo which he has once picked from Aman's home.   
Kartik looks at the owner says "Sir there is something I want to ask" and shows him Aman's photo "Have you seen this guy..."   
The owner looks at the picture and then looks at Kartik and asks "Who are you..." "Actually I am his student like when I found he is here so thought I should come here once" Kartik explains. "His student ha... of course you must be...He comes every Friday here to take a parcel around 6...Aman right" the Owner informs. "yeah..." Kartik smiles and thanking the gods and his luck that he at right time. "Everybody knows him like there are so many students he has taught so many people knows him here" Shop owner informs. Kartik smiles at that at least he doing what he has always loved and nods at the owner. "Well, it will be better if you will not take his much time," the Owner says and continues his work. At that Kartik frowns like why he has said that and just at that point his heart starts to beat just like the time when he has seen Aman for the first time just like that. 'He is somewhere near' Kartik with that thought looks around and spots his lover his soul his other half but seeing him in dishevelled condition Kartik gasps.   
As Aman looks up spots Kartik standing at the entrance of the shop looks at him as if he has seen a ghost. Kartik runs towards Aman and stands in front seeing his love after two years without any contact.   
Kartik gasps when he sees a black eye on his soul. He tries to touch him only to get the reaction that Kartik has least expected. Aman flinches. He flinches from touch. Aman gets back and runs away while limping.  
"Aman.....Aman please" Kartik shouts from behind as Aman got lost in the crowd.  
He looks around but was not able to find him. Kartik goes back to the shop asking the owner "Aman..." The owner looks at him "He is going to have a hard time" and says. "Hard time.." Kartik asks. "Yeah his partner is abusive that's all I know such a nice man and having this hard life," the Owner says and get back to work leaving Kartik horrified and thinking 'Where have all went wrong. Kartik sobs at that moment Devika calls "Hello Kartik did you found Aman" at that Kartik cries hard. "Kartik...Kartik what happened will tell me what happened" Devika asks desperately. "I met him..." Kartik answers. "That's good right that you met why are you crying" Devika ask. "He is not fine...bro he is not fine....." Kartik says trying his best to control his emotions. "Not fine what do you mean Kartik what happened exactly tell me everything" Devika literally shouts. "I will please give me some time" with that Kartik cuts the call. on rubs, his eyes and asks the owner again "Is there any place to say" "Yeah the building in the side has facilities for staying...." Owner replies.  
Kartik nods and went to the hotel. Thinking about a plan of how he meets his Aman again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aman's Side

'He will not get me now...' Aman thought.  
"'How did he find me....no one knows I am here not even my parents," Aman says out loud.  
He remembers Arujn was here... of course, he must have told them. "How can I be so dumb," Aman says and facepalms.   
He reaches his house seeing the person on the sofa he remembers that he forgot to buy Kachori.  
Aman gulps sacredly.  
The person looks at him at raises his brow and asks "Where is my Kachori"   
"I forgot...to bring Samar as I was getting late so Kachori slipped fro...from my mind and you also want me to come on time..." Aman shutters and starts to shiver.  
"Wow.....you forgot...." Samar gets up clutches Aman jaw "I only come on Friday and the only duty have is to earn and give money to me with this kachori every Friday...and that is also you cannot do properly..." Pushes Aman hard on the floor.   
"I am really sorry I forgot..." Aman was saying but Samar kicks him hard in his stomach and presses the wound on his leg due to which he was already limping.  
Aman shouts in agony and cries hard.  
"Please please, please... I am so Sorry" Aman begs him.  
"Don't forget the place you shit...where is money?" Samar says and pushes Aman by his leg to the side. "In cupboard" Aman replies while clutching his stomach where sharp pain has started because of the kick. Samar gets the money back to Aman who still lay on the floor due to the pain. "I won't do anything more today because I am in good mood...but don't forget your place" with that Samar left Aman's house leaving the short man in pain and a broken heart.  
Aman tries to get up but fails miserably since his leg is now throbbing with pain. So he just crawls towards the first aid and takes the painkiller drifting off to sleep with thinking about memories of Kartik Singh his lover and how the only thing that has happened to him was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry!!!  
> It will get better I promise!!  
> Hopes you liked this.  
> and thank you so much for the support it really means a lot!!!!  
> so that's why I thought I should post since my exams are coming so I won't able able to update.  
> Again sorry Promise it will get better.  
> Song : Lovers By Taylor swift


	4. My Lost City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello I am back!!!  
> And i am sure you will be surprise with who is going to make entry in this Chapter!!!  
> Sorry for the mistakes.

Kartik informs about Aman to Devika about how much Aman was suffering and the information he got from the shop owner. "What exactly has happened Kartik that Aman is suffering so much" Devika says and sobs. Kartik looks at the picture in his wallet and says "I don't know Devi but whatever is happening is really bad." 

"I informed Ravi about this...he said he can help his cousin is there in Kota like posted there just like 2-3 months ago he is IPS" Devika informs Kartik. "That's excellent Devika...but we need to find Aman first...." Kartik says while hopping something good will happen. "Yeah that's the main point his cousin is on trip now he will back tomorrow maybe till now why don't you ask around..." Devika suggests. "Yes that's what I am planning about that owner even said that Aman teaches so maybe someone something will lead me to him" Kartik says hopefully. 

"Yes we will find him Kartik and we will get him out of there just trust your love towards him that's all" Devika assures him. "Yeah I will do whatever it takes" Kartik says with determination and ends the call.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aman gets up feeling better but there is ache in stomach. He looks around trying to remember what exactly happened which lead to Kartik.

'He is in Kota' Aman thought. He panics at that thought 'What if Samar will find him here...He will definitely leak them' Aman thought.

"I need to do something...but before that I need to eat something..." Aman murmurs and sighs. He gets up ignoring the throbbing pain in his stomach and leg. 

Aman looks in kitchen only to find he need to fill the grocery and sighs because for that he need money which doesn't have since Samar has taken everything. 

He goes towards bed where he hides some money in secretly even if his life is miserable but he just cannot starve himself and die because life is too precious.

Aman takes out money keeping on table he gets fresh go out. 

Even if he is having hard time he need at least be presentable since he is teacher.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devika calls Ravi informing about situation of Kartik and Aman in kota.

"Yes I can definitely tell him...like he will help us for sure at least I know him that much..." Ravi tells Devika continuing "I will call him right after this call let's not wait around much because if Aman is staying there suffering this much there must be some valid reason and we need to find out.. and get him out of there as soon as possible... I will end the call love don't worry everything will play just you see" Ravi reassures Devika and ends the call. 

"Everything will be okay" Devika mutters trying her best to calm down and texts Kartik about her and Ravi conversation.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't you dare to attend this call of it is related to work...." Jeetu warns Ayan.

"At least let me check who is it...promise i will not attend if It's from work" Ayan says while looking at his phone and smiles "Ahl it's Ravi Jaan.." Jeetu nods and smiles. "Hey.... brother... aaj hume call..." Ayan greets on phone as soon as he attends the call.

"Hey ... it's not like that it's just you are always busy... So I have to literally text Jeetu about how's my bro is doing" Ravi taunts Ayan and laughs. Ayan chuckles on that asks "How are you doing..." " I am good yaar.... but there is some problem" Ravi says and sighs. Ayan frowns on that "What happen" asks. On this even Jeetu frowns and looks with concern at Ayan. "Actually bro one of friend..." Ravi narrates the situation which Devika has told him. Ayan listens everything "okay I get it...just do one thing send me Kartik's number he is here right in Kota'" asks. "Yes... I will send it..Thanks alot Ayan you don't know how much big help you are doing" Ravi says thankfully. "Anything for my brother....I will clear this and don't worry Aman will be okay... I will make sure of that...." Ayan reassure Ravi with that he cuts the call and looks at the text message where number of Kartik has been sent by Ravi. 

"Kya hua....is he okay" Jeetu asks with concern.

"He is okay but there this situation has happen" with that Ayan tells everything to Jeetu.

"Aman...." Jeetu ask. "Yes Aman Tripathi" Ayan tells. "I know one Aman but he is Singh... I guess Tripathi is different" Jeetu and continues "You should do something as soon as possible Jaan" Jeetu says. "of course I am doing Jeetu...i going to make sure that everything is right and make sure those two will be together" Ayan says and gives soft smile. On which Jeetu smiles back thinking how lucky he is to get a such amazing partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter.  
> Let me know how you felt and always up for the comments.  
> And thank-you so much for all the support it really means alot😭😭🥺  
> P.S - sorry for short Chapter!!


	5. Run Boy Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Hello here I am with new chapter....  
> I don't know why but I almost deleted this whole story felt like this is not going that well as in the way it should go and is not getting anyone excited...  
> but anyways... Got my head together and here is the not so long but no so short update....  
> Sorry for the mistakes!!

"Is this Kartik Singh" Someone says from other side. Kartik frowns thinking who is calling him now "Yeah it is but who is this..." Kartik asks. "This Ayan...Ayan Ranjan... I am Ravi's Cousin" Ayan answers. "Yess.... Yes... Devika told me about you..." Kartik says to the only hope which can help him about his Aman. "Yes that's me...Ravi informed me about the situation... I mean how about.... We meet up so that we can think and work together..." Ayan suggests. "Yes definitely...where do you want me to come..." Kartik asks and continues "Let's start like as soon as possible... I know you are busy man but please.... He is having really hard time..."  
Ayan felt pity for the both boys to be suffering this much. "Yes why don't you come to the address like at my home...." Ayan asks. "Yes just send me address I will come " Kartik says. "Yes I have sent the address" Ayan says. Kartik's thanks him and bids his goodbye. He hurriedly grabs a rickshaw and shows him the address of IPS with the hope of everything is going to okay.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are such a nice fellow....yet you are staying here...." Lalita Aunty onwer of the grocery shop where Aman gets his all the requirements. "Sometimes you have to do some things for the person you love Aunty" Aman smiles at that and pays the required cash goes back to his so called home why so called because Kartik is not there while remembering the past from where this has been started.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 years ago

"Why this guy is not getting that i am not interested in him" Kartik huffs and slam the door close.  
At that Aman flinches and looks at him quzically.  
"You know Samar right..." Kartik asks. "That ABC college walA guy?" Aman replies. "The one and only.... I have not told you thing but now that guy is getting on my nerves." Kartik says annyoning. Aman gets up smiles and his lover and spreads his arm on that Kartik smiles and hugs him like this is it. "Better now" Aman asks. Kartik takes in the smell the smell of Aman Tripathi his mild yet exotic smell and nods.  
"What happened...." Aman asks while stroking Kartik's hair. "I am tired darling....that guy is always following me and telling me that I should be with him even though telling him I am not interested" Kartik sighs. Aman laughs at that and ask "What so frustrating in that"  
"How can you be so chill about this Someone is trying to steal your man and you are laughing" Kartik says and pouts. 'Why cannot my boyfriend get jealous of these things' Kartik thought.  
"Well even if he tries his best I know that this man Kartik Singh belongs to Aman Tripathi" Aman says kisses his cheek and get back to table. Before Aman could go to his table Kartik pulls Aman towards him.  
They both look at each other "Don't you have way too much confidence... professor Aman" Kartik says and smriks. "More than anything" Aman says and tries to get away from him but Kartik pulls him harder towards him their height Difference always gives Kartik many advantages and this one of them he could easily overpower him. Kartik looks at Aman's lips while biting on his own. "Not now...Kartik atleast not here..." Aman tries to shove off but kartik ran his thumb on Aman's cheek affectionately. Kartik looks at Aman's lips. knowing Kartik all these years he knows exactly where this is going to go kiss then Hot makeout session and so on. Kartik closes his eyes leans in breathing the same air as Aman "Just one kiss won't do any harm right" he murmurs against Aman's lips. "Please atleast not here...." Aman gulps trying his best to say No to his handsome boyfriend aka student.  
"Just one you promised after exams we will do it...and right now it's just kiss" Kartik says against Aman's neck sucking on part where Aman loves the most.  
"Don't Kartik...." Aman says and moans which made Kartik smirk and he puts his lips on him.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

'If only I would have known that our little mistake would have lead to this I would have stopped him there only' Aman thought.  
He remembers that someone clicked there photographs..... photos of there intimate moments and had shown to Principal blackmailing him that those will be sent to everyone telling that Kartik is getting all the good scores and scholarship because he does these stuff with teachers. And that someone is Samar... Samar Saxena who was interested in Kartik and was ready to do anything but fortunately enough Kartik didn't go with him making that person well that made Aman as his target and started to blackmail and him that he will leak these pictures and make sure Kartik's future is destroyed which Aman will never let it happen even if he have to suffer his whole life he will make sure Kartik is safe. These days Samar is also getting involved in these drugs and criminal activities well Aman had already knew these like teachers use to talk about him back in those so that means he can also harm Kartik if he got to know that he is here.  
'I have to do something and make sure Kartik leaves Kota before Samar gets him' Aman thought and opens the lock of his room.  
But where he will find him to make him leave Aman thinks on that.  
Little did he know that his hero is ready to take action to take him away from this hell.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kartik fumbles with ear of tea cup which was offered by Jitendra Maheshwari who was Ayan Ranjan's partner.  
"So that was the last time you saw him that photograph incident" Ayan asks. "Yeah...that was last time but recently I saw him in the main market in very bad State" Kartik replies.  
Ayan nods at that and ask "I can understand how it must have been for you since i have through that state too being away from Jeetu for around 4 years and getting him back was though for me too...let's keep that aside..Any photograph of him which can help us?" "Yes I have..." Kartik put down the cup and shows the photo from his wallet to Ayan.  
Jeetu looks quzically at photo and asks "This is Aman Tripathi?"  
"Yeah...my Aman" Kartik says.  
"I have seen him like many of my students take tutions from him for Chemistry Aman Singh" Jeetu says looking at Ayan and Kartik.  
"What are you saying if you know him like how" Kartik asks desperately trying to get as much as information he can get about his Aman.  
"Well few of my students were having Chemistry related problems I don't know exactly how they found him but he helps them like they are taking tutions from him so my students made me meet him once... Very nice guy Aman Singh" Jeetu replies to Kartik's question.  
"You know you are my Lucky charm..." Ayan says. Jeetu laughs at that.  
"Where does he live like any address or anything..." Kartik asks again.  
"Yeah that will help a lot...like then i dont have to ask in my department as it is a personal work" Ayan says.  
"Okay give me some time I will call and see if I can get something...." With that Jeetu takes his leave.  
Kartik starts to tap his leg furiously old habit of his whenever he is anxious he does that. Ayan notices that and pats his shoulder and says"Don't worry we will find him we are very close now." Kartik nods at that.  
Jeetu comes back after 15 mins "I asked but they said that they don't know there address since he takes his classes in some another place and he will be taking tommrow so they gave me the address of there class where you can meet him" says and hands Ayan the slip of paper where address has been written.  
Ayan and Kartik looks at each other and nods.  
Jeetu could see the dull eyes of Kartik which he saw when he came here has finally some shine and smiles at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song : Run boy Run by Woodkid  
> I hope this story is atleast making sense and hopes everyone is liking how this is going  
> Let me know the suggestions and reviews  
> Thankyou so much for support....it really means alot!!  
> See you soon💜💜💜


End file.
